


Хроники

by il_cervo



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 12:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6238318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/il_cervo/pseuds/il_cervo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Герой в звездно-полосатом трико со всех ног несется к ним, волоча на себе полубессознательного парня. Тот едва перебирает ногами, но за винтовку цепляется, как за последнюю соломинку. Капитан Америка надрывает луженую глотку и орет им убираться отсюда к черту, потому что база сейчас взлетит на воздух. В голове еще крутится потрясающе неуместная мысль о том, насколько же нелепый у Роджерса костюмчик, а ноги уже несут Соло по мерзлой земле к ближайшему лесочку.</p><p>Автор не дружит с каноничной хронологией. И с матчастью тоже.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог

\- Вы готовы дать Гитлеру в челюсть вместе со мной?...  
Наполеон Соло полулежит, прислонившись спиной к заскорузлому стволу дерева. Это не особенно удобно, но все-таки лучше, чем холодная бетонка, на которую взгромоздились однополчане. Метрах в двадцати от него - импровизированная сцена, фронтовое подобие театральных подмостков, однако, даже общая убогость окружения не оправдывает творящегося: детина в звездно-полосатом костюме явно чувствует себя не в своей тарелке, выкидывая коленца и выкрикивая бессмысленные призывы. Девочки в коротких юбках натужно улыбаются, им заметно холодно под моросящим дождиком. Солдаты похабно подбадривают их свистом, а в новоявленного Капитана Америку, сверкающего квадратным подбородком с каждого второго плаката и листовки, летят в основном предложения убраться подальше.   
Солдатам плевать на высокоморальные речи о справедливости и победе. Им хочется теплое одеяло, новые сапоги, стакан водки да, может, еще что-нибудь с мягкой грудью и тесной дыркой.   
Соло сам не понимает, когда именно его потребности сократились до такого унизительно мещанского минимума. В Нью-Йорке он не мог и дня провести без свежей выпечки, чашечки бразильского кофе, газеты, что все еще пачкала пальцы сильно пахнущей типографской краской, и созерцания чего-нибудь попрекрасней (созерцаемое разнилось от молодой банкирши до полотен классицистов в зависимости от степени везения). И не стоит задавать вопросов, откуда у сироты из Сент-Джеймского приюта такие возможности посреди охватившей страну Великой Депрессии. Наполеон Соло не открывает своих секретов.   
В любом случае, с приходом войны все изменилось. Наполеона, едва тому стукнуло восемнадцать, буквально выпнули из приюта в распростертые объятья армии - в Сент-Джеймсе всем давно осточертели его выходки, франтоватость и изворотливость. Разумеется, никто, кроме Соло этого не знал: образ доблестного добровольца, освободителя угнетенных нацисткой лапой народов отлично действовал на девушек. Небольшое “но” в виде ужасов реальной войны сознание Наполеона умело преодолевало с помощью одному ему известных блоков - не заводить настоящих друзей, воспринимать трупы как декорации, кровь как разлитый театральный реквизит, а боль и лишения - как неизбежность. Главное - мыть руки и держать ноги сухими. Иначе можно сдохнуть от дезинтерии или лишиться ступней.   
У такого подхода были свои минусы: порой, оставаясь наедине с собой в редкие моменты покоя, Соло уже не понимал, где театр с выверенной ролью, а где его настоящая жизнь. Маска прочно въедалась в кожу, отдираясь с каждым разом все сложнее. Потому, глядя на клоуна в трико, Наполеон ощущал невнятную тоску в левой части груди. Это Капитан Америка точно знал, что сойдя со сцены, он сможет прекратить играть. Закурит, выматерится, ущипнет кого-нибудь из усталых танцовщиц за задницу. И перестанет быть бравым идиотом. А Наполеон останется. И остроты, так любимые однополчанами, будут легко слетать с его языка, фуражка лихо сдвигаться набекрень, а драгоценные нецке из коллекции французкого толстосума, чудом не проврежденные творящимся вокруг адом и нынче заботливо обернутые сменными портками, спокойно дожидаться перекупщика на дне заплечной сумки. Потому что у него должен быть бонус. Потому что не может он просто так гробить себя за совершенно незнакомых ему людей. У Наполеона туго с идеалами и моралью. Зато у него все в порядке с инстинктом самосохранения.   
В здоровяка на сцене что-то летит, и это выдергивает Соло из затянувшихся размышлений. Для своих размеров этот Капитан Америка довольно проворен, и, похоже, сам удивлен тем, что яблочный огрызок удалось отбить. Наполеон смотрит на разворачивающийся цирк и посмеивается над ироничностью ситуации: сколько же гадости летит в звездно-полосатый флаг от выброшенных за борт американцев. То, что флаг этот изображен на щите символа всей страны, только добавляет моменту комичности.  
Судя по всему, артист даже не удивлен. Он устало машет рукой и уходит за кулисы с настолько озадаченной физиономией, словно бы действительно верит, что мог как-то поспособствовать победе, отплясывая на сцене.   
\- От этого верзилы проку было бы больше на передовой, - скрипит кто-то в задних рядах. Соло согласен, однако, не думает, что подобное развитие событий сильно изменило бы ход войны: на передовой пачками дохли парни любой комплекции - пуле все равно, сколько у тебя мышц в килограммах.   
На подмостки снова высыпают недоодетые девочки, и Наполеону становится скучно. Он поднимается и уходит праздно шататься по лагерю. Когда сигарета дотлевает до половины, из одной из палаток он слышит будто бы обиженный, возмущенный голос Капитана Америки:  
\- Пегги, я куда больше пригодился бы в реальном бою! Они сделали из меня клоуна. Цирковую обезьянку. Пока Баки там под пулями сидит в траншеях, я здесь занимаюсь черт знает чем!  
Ого. А вот это уже интересно. Бравый Кэп настолько поверил в свою маску, что теперь желает красиво сдохнуть согласно образу? Сколько драмы.  
\- Отставить, капитан, - Наполеон слышит сталь в женском голосе и невольно приосанивается. Агент Картер. Потрясающий образчик женщины, с которой лучше не связываться, если не хочешь остаться без яиц. - Стив, ты - символ нации. Нельзя допустить того, чтобы тебя пристрелили, как одного из многих.   
“Дельные вещи говорите, мисс Картер, - думает Соло, молча проглатывая глухую обиду одного-из-многих, - Мыслите, как стратег, воспарив над толпой. Не страшно ли так высоко взлететь?..”  
\- Пегги, я могу гвозди пальцами гнуть! На мне даже пулевые ранения, как на собаке заживают! - надрывается несчастный, и Соло присвистывает про себя: похоже, кто-то возомнил себя сверхчеловеком.   
Наполеону даже немного жалко этого парня. Возможно, ему действительно надо в авангард. На пару часов, чтобы навсегда заткнуться в отношение подобных желаний.  
Соло вминает окурок подошвой тяжелого ботинка в грязь, когда Пегги Картер, устав взывать к разуму подопечного вылетает из палатки. Удивительная женская способность - даже по самой жуткой слякоти передвигаться на каблуках, не мараясь. Капитан Америка тяжело выпутывается из палаточной ткани в попытке догнать, однако прекрасной леди уже и след простыл.  
\- Бессмысленно, кэп, - тянет Наполеон, постукивая по новой сигаретке, - Против заботливой женщины даже танки бессильны.   
Тот едва не подпрыгивает от неожиданности (о, да, парень, с твоей-то наблюдательностью - и на фронт...) и странно щурится, словно близорук. Впрочем, капитан быстро одергивает себя, выпрямляется и глуповато выпячивает подбородок, будто бы готовясь защищаться:  
\- Ты кто?  
\- Наполеон Соло, - за протянутой рукой следует, возможно, черезчур крепкое рукопожатие. Похоже, Капитан Америка и вправду способен гнуть пальцами гвозди, - К тому же, она права: мать тебя не для того ждет, чтобы обратно по кускам получать.  
\- Моя мать умерла еще до войны, - глухо откликается тот и запоздало представляется, - Стив Роджерс.  
\- Тем более, Стив Роджерс. Дай матери отдохнуть, не заставляй ее готовиться к твоему прибытию так скоро.  
Роджерс долго смотрит на совсем еще зеленого, но, очевидно, отпето наглого парня перед собой, и видит странные параллели. Впрочем, воспоминания о друге только добавляют раздражения: пока он тут, Баки там воюет.  
\- Я не собираюсь умереть. Я собираюсь выиграть войну.  
Соло пробивает на смех:  
\- Все в порядке, бравый капитан, ты не на сцене, а я не твоя девушка.  
Стив, однако, хмурится еще сильнее, думая, насколько большим ему нужно стать, чтобы над ним перестали смеяться:  
\- Я не шучу.  
Такой знакомый, практически барнсовский самодовольный прищур мальчишки жутко раздражает, потому Роджерс не сразу понимает смысл его оброненной напоследок фразы:  
\- Тогда постарайся не сдохнуть, Дон Кихот, твоя задница слишком красива, чтобы прятаться в гробу.  
***  
Второй раз Наполеон Соло видит Капитана Америку, когда заботливо выстроенный сознанием театральный блок начинает трещать по швам.   
Он и еще полсотни таких же неудачников сидят в вонючей стылой каменной клетке где-то под Аззано, и наблюдают за тем, как одного за другим узников уводят куда-то по длинному темному коридору. С того конца не слышно ничего, и Соло не знает, что лучше: крики боли и отчаянья или вот такая бархатная тишина.   
Из огня да в полымя. Он чудом выбрался из клещей в предгорьях, от его сто первого осталось всего тринадцать человек. Когда их командировали в Италию для доформирования такого же покусанного сто седьмого, Соло всерьез надеялся погреться под средиземноморским солнышком. Безмозглый идиот.  
Никто не знает, сколько проходит времени с того момента, как нацисты прекращают огонь и дают выжившей горстке дрожащих людей сдаться в плен.   
Это был даже не бой, скорее безжалостная казнь, и Наполеон отказывается верить, что по ту сторону окопов сидят настоящие живые люди, такие же, как те, что сейчас сидят вокруг и молча прощаются с оставшимися за океаном в унылой обреченной темноте.  
Соло кажется, что он бредит, когда в слабом отсвете тюремных фонарей мелькает убогий звездно-полосатый костюм. Явление бравого героя, свет солнца из-за туч. Что ж, он всегда имел слабость к классике.  
Сокамерники пялят давно привыкшие к полумраку глаза, в происходящее не верит никто, однако, за жизнь цепляется каждый. Когда, ржаво скрипя, открываются двери, всем уже плевать, на самом деле это происходит, или так тихо их накрыло безумие: тело действует быстрее разума - вон из этого места, куда угодно, лишь бы подальше отсюда.   
Соло никогда еще не был так рад звездному небу, как в ту ночь.   
Кажется, вокруг стреляют. Освобожденные испаряются прямо на бегу, завязывается бойня. Кряжистый усатый мужик в засаленном котелке на голом энтузиазме продирается к артиллерийской установке, взгромождается сверху, и дело приобретает совсем иной оборот.   
Наполеон вырывает из чьих-то коченеющих рук оружие и практически в упор расстреливает тех, кто косо на него смотрит. Черта с два он еще раз попадется в нацистские лапы. Он слишком хорош для мрачных застенок.   
Все заканчивается так же сумбурно и невероятно, как началось. Просто вдруг не в кого оказывается стрелять. Вокруг надсадно дышат такие же огорошенные сослуживцы. На чумазых лицах пробиваются робкие улыбки: неужели все? Неужели...  
Впрочем, перевести дух им никто не дает.  
Герой в звездно-полосатом трико со всех ног несется к ним, волоча на себе полубессознательного парня. Тот едва перебирает ногами, но за винтовку цепляется, как за последнюю соломинку. Капитан Америка надрывает луженую глотку и орет им убираться отсюда к черту, потому что база сейчас взлетит на воздух.  
В голове еще крутится потрясающе неуместная мысль о том, насколько же нелепый у Роджерса костюмчик, а ноги уже несут Соло по мерзлой земле к ближайшему лесочку.  
Когда чуть позже, по прошествии нескольких дней Капитан выводит людей к штатовской базе, насмешники смотрят на него совсем иначе. Надо отдать Стиву должное, он почти не раздувается от гордости, и Наполеон начинает сомневаться, человек ли он вообще.  
Пока остатки сто седьмого пытаются рассовать по другим гарнизонам, Роджерс на каждом углу обнимается с тем парнем, которого тащил на себе из взрыва. Соло и хотел бы отпустить парочку комментариев известного содержания, но слишком уж Кэп счастлив, а его друг - потерян, чтобы избирать их в качестве мишени.   
Вместо подколок Наполеон прерывает задушевную беседу, чтобы пожать Стиву руку:  
\- Был не прав, Айвенго. Спасибо.   
Светлые глаза заметно теплеют. Похоже, у Роджерса неплохая память на лица, потому что Соло он узнает:  
\- Я больше не на сцене.   
\- Я заметил. Иначе, хреновенькое же было шоу.   
Капитан Америка смеется, хлопает Наполеона по плечу (приходится приложить определенные усилия, чтобы удержаться на ногах). Парень рядом непонимающе переводит взгляд с одного на другого. Он немного похож на рыбу. И, если бы не въевшаяся после плена затаенная забитость, то место ему с его вальяжной расслабленной грацией - в постановке “Дориана Грея” подле главного героя на мягкой кушетке.  
\- Я набираю команду...   
\- О, нет, - Соло даже дослушивать не собирается, - Я не герой, Кэп. И мне на удивление дорога моя шкура. Если в окопах я еще выживу, то там, куда наверняка направишься ты, толку от меня не будет совсем. Попробуй найти Дугана. Это такой крепыш с шикарными усами и безвкусным котелком. Ему твое предложение будет определенно по вкусу.  
Капитан Америка понимающе кивает, снова хлопает Наполеона по плечу (матерь божья, он специально это делает?) и отпускает его с миром.   
С миром Наполеон и уходит. А еще с красивым кинжалом явно очень старой работы, снятым с трупа одного из ГИДРовцев. Интересно, сколько даст за него оценщик?...


	2. Глава 1

Каждое утро Баки теперь начинается с того, что он смотрит в темное нутро палатки и вспоминает себя.  
“Сержант Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, три-два-пять-пять-семь-ноль-восемь, сто седьмой пехотный. Мать - Анжела Барнс. Сестра - Ребекка Барнс. Нью-Йорк. Бруклин. Лучший друг - Стив Г. Роджерс, мелкий хилый засранец, ждет и дуется за то, что его не взяли в добровольцы. Вот у него глаза будут, когда расскажу про ГИДРу...”  
\- Бак, ты уже встал? - сгорбившись в три погибели Капитан Америка протискивается внутрь и улыбается во все свои белоснежные тридцать два, - Горазд же ты ухо плющить!  
Реальность сбоит, шипит, как неисправное радио. Баки кое-как садится в спальном мешке и смотрит на знакомо-незнакомое лицо. Ему неуютно рядом с этим человеком.  
\- Стучаться надо, Кэп. А если бы я был не один?  
Стив морщится. Ему не по душе прицепившаяся кличка.  
\- Будто я никогда не видел твою правую руку, - фыркает он и валится рядом. Ответ больше подходит Стиву Роджерсу, чем символу американской нации. Барнс прикрывает глаза: так все становится проще.  
\- Левую, вообще-то.  
\- О, боже, я не хочу этого знать! - новообращенный верзила по-детски закрывает уши ладонями, мотает головой. И едва не сносит локтями хлипкую палатку.   
\- Полегче, здоровяк, мне здесь еще жить!  
Баки натянуто смеется. Баки жутко не хватает Стива.   
Быть рядом с таким, новым, Роджерсом ему странно. Во время вчерашнего перехода они все страшно вымокли: брод в реке глубиной был по самое горло, дул пронизывающий ветер, и когда Барнс по привычке погнал Стива первого раздеваться и скакать вокруг костра - не дай бог, опять сляжет с ангиной - тот поднял его насмех. Стиву теперь не нужно втихую спихивать в тарелку куски пожирнее, не требуется делиться с ним одеялами или привычно уже дырявить шилом ремень, чтобы штаны не сваливались с тощих бедер. Роджерсу не нужна больше протянутая рука, чтобы преодолеть овраг, консервные банки он теперь сам вскрывает едва ли не взглядом. Разве что с прекрасным полом все еще немного заторможен, но это только пока.  
Все изменилось в одночасье, и это злит.  
Там, в каменных мешках ГИДРы, Джеймс так и не понял, что именно, с ним делали. Через равные промежутки времени приходил вырожденческого вида очкарик и улыбался так, что привязанного к креслу Барнса мутило от страха и отвращения. Он что-то вкалывал ему в сгиб локтя, а потом на ломаном английском задавал вопросы.   
Как тебя зовут? Сколько тебе лет? Где ты родился? Какого цвета твои глаза?  
И Баки хотелось кричать, потому что он не помнил.  
Судорожно копался в памяти, напрягал мозги, пока в висках не начинало ломить. И не помнил. Ни одного лица. Ни одного имени. Он даже не знал, кто он сам такой. Только бился в чертовом кресле, в бессильной ярости грозя выломать себе сухожилия, да клялся, что засунет гребаному экспериментатору его сраные очки в задницу и вытащит обратно через глотку.  
Щекам становилось мокро, и злобный гений с лицом олигофрена умильно вытирал ему безотчетные злые слезы.  
К счастью, память возвращалась. Не сразу, и все больше кусками. Баки до дрожи боялся, что вспомнит не все, что с новой дозой часть воспоминаний стерлась навсегда.   
Поэтому для него до зубовного скрежета важно было цепляться сознанием за привычное, домашнее, знакомое. За мягкие кудряшки Бекки. За запах мокрой штукатурки, как дома в коридоре. За усталые вздохи матери. За упрямые глаза Стива. За все то, что определяло его место в жизни, наделяло его значением и значимостью.   
А теперь выходило, что часть его мира навсегда схлопнулась. А была ли она вообще? Был ли Стив действительно болезненным и слабым? Нужно ли было впрягаться за него в каждую потасовку? Или, может, все было наоборот, и это Роджерс всюду вытаскивал Баки?  
Барнс украдкой смотрит на удивительно волевую челюсть Капитана Америки и думает, что хочет в Бруклин. Свернуться у камелька и уснуть под бухтение Роджерса и тихий шорох карандаша по коричневатой бумаге. А войну оставить несокрушимому Кэпу и Ревущим Коммандос.  
Похоже, магическая сыворотка привила Стиву в довесок к мускулам еще и звериное чутье, потому что он трет подбородок, будто взгляд Баки жжется, и поворачивается:  
\- Старик, ты какой-то притихший. Все в порядке?  
В знакомом голосе столько искреннего беспокойства, что Барнсу становится стыдно за свои глупые мысли.  
\- Не дрейфь, Стиви. Я в норме. Просто никак не могу забыть манящие округлости Золы, - Бак хлопает Кэпа по плечу и выбирается из палатки, чтобы не видеть сочувственно-страдальческую физиономию Роджерса. Кажется, контроль над этим не подвластен ни одной сыворотке.   
Умываться в ручье чертовски холодно, ледяная вода льется за ворот, стекает к локтям. Барнс уныло елозит во рту зубной щеткой под цветистый мат Дугана, обнаружившего, что его сигареты вымокли за ночь все до одной.  
Впереди новый переход, и снова пешком, потому как в местных лесах не пройдет ни одна машина. Зато к вечеру они будут у очередной ГИДРовской базы, и, если зачистка выйдет удачной, ночевать выдастся на настоящих кроватях. Возможно, их даже ждет горячий душ.  
Баки корит себя за неверный ход мыслей. Надо не об удобствах мечтать, а вспомнить план атаки. Просто все они уже порядком устали от бесконечного напряжения и лишений, с каждым разом все больших. Дернье уже давно перестал пытаться придать их рациону хотя бы намек на разнообразие лесными травками, Морита все реже насвистывает, а этажность дум-думовского мата значительно поубавилась. Все чаще проглядывает в их глазах бесконечная надежда на Стива, как на последний оплот спасения из череды натерших мозоли опасностей. Это скверно, ведь в слове “суперсолдат” приставка “супер-” относится только к размеру бицепсов.   
Барнс остервенело трет шею, ежась от катящихся по спине холодных капель, и душераздирающе зевает. Пора завязывать с нытьем. Торчать здесь, наматывать кругаля по Европе, взрывать ГИДРовские базы и терпеть бесконечные лишения - это их работа. Никто не сделает ее за них. Пока Кэп и Ревущие Коммандос не сотрут с лица земли все известные филиалы этого сверхнаучного серпентария, домой никто из них не вернется, разве что в гробу. Да и то, сомнительно, что государство станет тратиться на что-то подобное.   
Баки зевает снова и уже куда более бодро шагает к костру. Дуган рядышком пытается соорудить из прутиков решетку для просушки сигарет. Роджерс уже выбрался из чужой палатки (Баки готов поставить двадцатку на то, что его спальный мешок аккуратненько сложен) и теперь обсуждает с Моритой перспективу ближайшей вылазки.  
Не то, чтобы Барнс часто пялился на Стива до того, как он внезапно оброс парой центнеров мышц, но все равно прекрасно помнил, как тот обычно раздувался в компании мужчин. Выглядел он нахохлившимся воробьем среди голубей, считая, что чем больше визуально, тем и страшней.   
Сейчас Капитану вполне хватает своих объемов, но Роджерс все равно безотчетно копирует позы и жесты парней, для которых подобные размеры тела были в порядке нормы.  
“Как был глистом, так и остался,” - думает вдруг Баки, ощущая слабовольное облегчение.   
\- Ерунда, - отметает он все заботливо выстроенные теории товарищей, плюхается на бревно рядом со Стивом и бесцеремонно забирает у него жестянку с чаем, - По первому снегу мы наследим мама не горюй, а замести следы будет нечем - слой на земле слишком тонкий.   
\- И что ты предлагаешь? - Роджерс даже не пытается отвоевать свою чашку обратно, и Джеймса это почему-то не радует.  
\- Не быть идиотами и снять дозорных издалека. Если некому будет поднять шум, то ворота заминировать будет проще простого.   
Джим Морита щурится и неуверенно щелкает языком:  
\- Снайперка у нас одна. А цели три, как минимум. Снимешь одного, пока найдешь в прицел другого и выстрелишь, третий уже поднимет крик...  
Морита прав. Барнс тоже прав. Им точно не нужно, чтобы вся военная мощь бастиона обрушилась на Коммандос прямо у ворот, но и расстояние от леса до форта покроет только пуля, выпущенная из снайперской винтовки.  
Стив хмурится, трет загривок. Идиотский жест, потом волосы на затылке будто корова лизнула, Баки опять будет себя одергивать, пока не разозлится и не пригладит в конце концов.  
\- Так. Что мы имеем? - наконец, подает голос задумавшийся Роджерс. Он начинает рисовать план базы пальцем по свежему первому снегу, и Барнсу хочется надавать ему по рукам. - Вот здание. Оно окружено: с трех сторон пропасть, с внешней стороны стена. У стены две дозорные башни, выходящие на лес. Перед лесом расчищенная площадка в полкилометра. По караульному на башню, третий постоянно курсирует между ними...  
\- Долбаный замок, - резюмирует Дуган, уставший трястись над похеренными сигаретами.   
Капитан криво улыбается:  
\- В точку. Караул сменяется в полночь, между башнями зазор в три минуты. Будет уже темно, поэтому подъездная площадка будет освещена прожекторами. Подойти невозможно, расстреляют.   
\- Одновременно со сменой караула в башнях происходит смена охраны по всему периметру. По крайней мере, так было у Золы, - вспоминает Барнс.  
\- Если начинать, то в районе одиннадцати, когда старая смена уже устала, а новая еще не проснулась.  
Гейб чуть подволакивает ногу и нехорошо скалится:  
\- Пара гранат в казарму - и новая смена не проснется вовсе.   
Баки поближе притискивается к Стиву, предоставляя раненому место для посадки. Тот привычно поддевает его локтем, мол, смотри, как все оживились, мы из этого дерьма непременно выберемся...

Они и выбираются. Третьего караульного бравый Капитан Америка прозаично укладывает здоровенным булыжником вместо снайперской пули. Несколько часов струнного натяжения нервов, потом ледяное спокойствие. Выстрел, второй. Глухой удар камня о каску. Короткая, волчья перебежка к воротам. Еще несколько минут ожидания. Дуган, поливающий фашистов матом на чистейшем немецком. Топот десятков ног, шаги все ближе к воротам. Три, два, один... ВЗРЫВ! Ошметки дверей раскидывают гидровцев по всей территории бастиона. (Из чего, черт подери, Старк делает свою взрывчатку?!) Дальше в ход при необходимости идут даже зубы. Дернье ржет, как ненормальный, когда, наобум крикнув “Хайль, ГИДРа!” заставляет противников доверчиво вскинуть руки в ритуальном приветствии и выпускает всю обойму в их беззащитные животы.  
Позже бесценные архивы ГИДРы Баки безжалостно сжигает почти наполовину, парни только подкидывают желтоватые папки в огонь, и во дворе “долбанного замка” тепло, словно настала весна.   
Барнс незаметно баюкает подрезанную левую руку, когда Коммандос варварски грабят нацистскую кухню. Жирные ломти свинины подрумяниваются на костре из суперзлодейских секретов. Баки доволен, сыт и расслаблен, не кажется странным даже то, что рука болит все меньше. Он списывает это на действие алкоголя, которого, по большому счету, тоже не ощущает.   
Дум-Дум, здоровенный бычара, комично вертит задом, на потеху товарищам в лицах представляя историю своих отношений со слабым полом. Роджерс валяется на расстеленном спальнике, посмеиваясь, но слушая жадно, как мальчишка, будто в этих байках действительно скрыты все тайны общения с женщинами. Его скулы расцвели румянцем то ли от алкоголя, то ли от близкого пламени костра. Капитан Америка склоняет голову, чтобы рассмотреть что-то на земле, и Баки видит тощего Стива, сгорбившегося у керосиновой лампы с обломком уголька в перепачканных пальцах. Острые позвонки на шее, непослушный вихор у загривка, подвижные лопатки. И такое отвратительное, до удушья к горлу подступающее огромное НЕЛЬЗЯ. Можно ткнуть в плечо, но нельзя коснуться пальцами вдруг провалившегося под поясницей хребта. Можно отвесить подзатыльник, но нельзя пригладить вздыбленные в порыве вдохновения волосы. Стив, всю жизнь так болезненно лелеющий свою мужественность, будет растоптан осознанием того, что лучший друг смотрит на него, как... Как на дичь. Дичь, горячую, гибкую, бьющуюся, которую хочется подмять под себя, вывернуть руки, услышать стон, а еще лучше всхлип, распять, распластать по смятым простыням, взять, забрать себе все полностью, без остатка...  
Капитан Америка перехватывает взгляд Барнса, лыбится глупо и доверчиво, и во рту у Баки становится совсем сухо.  
\- Я спать, - выдавливает он, поднимаясь со своего места, чем прерывает на полуслове Дугана, - Разбудите, как мое дежурство начнется.


End file.
